I Always Have, I Always Will
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Ketika Siwon duduk di depan televisinya menonton fanmeeting sosok yg selama ini ia rindukan. Bayangan bagaimana sosok itu menolaknya dan juga...memintanya untuk melamarnya lg membuat jantung Siwon berdetak. Dan mungkin...kali ini memang waktunya mereka untuk kembali bertemu. Ia yakin itu. Maka saat itu ia tekadkan untuk kembali melamar sosok seorang Kim Kibum./SiBum/Happy SBDL/RnR?


"Haaah~" sekali lagi _namja_ tampan itu menghela napas. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia bahagia, maka sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum. Memejamkan matanya bersembunyi dari pancaran cahaya yang berasal dari layar besar di depannya. Berbisik pelan seolah angin dapat mengirimkan doa tulusnya. Berharap Tuhan juga mendengar…selalu…

"Cepat kembali…Kibummie…"

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I Always Have, I Always Will**_

_**This story belong to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**_**, 2014**_

**Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum**

_**Are belong to God and themselves**_

_**Yaoi content! DLDR, okay?**_

_**Happy SBDL~**_

**SiBum**_** Jjang!**_

_**Enjoy~ and RnR, 'kay?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **_**SiBum**_** Fanfiction**_

_**I Always Have, I Always Will**_

_Story by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Siwon tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menggeram, mengepalkan tangannya erat di atas pegangan bangku yang ia duduki. Matanya menatap televisi tidak berkedip. Napasnya serasa terus bersahutan. Seolah ada orang lain yang ikut merasakan kegelisahan dan kemarahan di dalam dirinya.

Tapi ia bisa apa. Ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk tetap bertahan, kan?

Matanya memandang tanpa henti benda berlayar datar itu. Seolah apa yang tersaji begitu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Seolah ia tidak bisa melihatnya esok hari. Tapi memang pada kenyataannya…mengapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk melihat sosok itu lagi…

…sosok yang begitu ia rindukan. Sosok Kim Kibum yang telah lama menghilang…

…drrtt…drrtt…

Perhatian Siwon teralihkan, ia menatap ponselnya seksama. Seolah berpikir siapakah yang menghubunginya kini? Tanpa menunggu lama, Siwon mengambilnya dan melihat siapakah yang mengiriminya pesan.

'Deg'

Dan seolah organ vitalnya berdegup kencang, matanya memandang tak percaya _ID_ pengirim yang tampak.

"Kibummie…"

Siwon membuka pesan itu tak sabaran. Baris pertama ia melihat tiga angka yang dipisah garis penghubung (-) yang membuatnya mengernyitkan alis.

"1-4-3?" gumamnya berusaha menebak maksud angka-angka itu. Dan seolah mendapat ilham, ia ingat jika _dongsaeng_nya, Henry, pernah menyebut-nyebut angka itu karena memang menjadi judul lagu dalam album_nya_.

Siwon tersenyum menyadari artinya. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagia yang datang ke dalam relung jiwanya. Segera saja ia berlalu ke baris berikutnya, dua kata yang berhasil membuatnya menahan napas.

'_Marry me_…'

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

'_Deg'_

"Marry me_?" Siwon memintanya dengan begitu tulus. Peduli apa jika hubungannya dengan Kibum baru seumur jagung. Ia hanya merasa jika tidak mengikat _namja_ dingin itu sekarang lalu kapan lagi?_

"_Huh?" balas Kibum membuat Siwon mendengus kemudian memajukan tubuhnya merapat ke arah _namjastoic_ di depannya. Menangkup pipi agak bulat itu. Mengelusnya lembut, berucap lembut membuat Kibum ikut melembutkan tatapannya._

"_Kau mendengarku, Kibummie. _Marry me_?"_

"…"

_Kibum benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya bisa memandang Siwon di depannya tanpa berkedip. Apa mungkin _hyung_ yang merupakan kekasihnya itu sedang mengajaknya bercanda sekarang?_

"_Tidak lucu—"_

"_Aku tidak bercanda, Kibum-_ah_. _Marry me_?"_

"_Siwon _hyung_…apa yang kau tanyakan ini—"_

"_Aku mengerti. Aku tahu konsekuensinya. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Tapi aku hanya—" ucapkan Siwon terhenti ketika Kibum mengecup bibirnya, kemudian memegang kedua tangan Siwon yang sedari tadi menangkup pipinya._

_Kibum tersenyum, manis sekali membuat Siwon sedikit melayang. Berpikir jika Kibum akan mengiyakan permintaannya. Tapi—"_No_."_

"Mwo_?"_

"No, hyung_."_

"_Kibummie…?"_

"_Kita masih terlalu awal. Lagipula kau tidak bisa meminta seseorang untuk menikahimu dengan cara begini dan juga pada saat—dia akan meninggalkanmu…" Kibum tersenyum kecut mengucapkannya lalu berpaling menatap langit. Ia melepaskan tangan Siwon yang memegang pipinya. "…kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, _hyung_."_

_Siwon buru-buru memutar arah pandangan Kibum lagi. Memegang kedua bahu _namja_ yang dicintainya itu. "Kau hanya vakuum. Kau akan kembali. Jadi…"_

"_Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu menikahiku sekarang, kan? Kita belum apa-apa, _hyung_. Perjalanan kita masih panjang. Jika kau berpikir ini adalah akhir yang baik untuk memulai awal yang baru, kau salah. Masih banyak sesuatu yang menanti kita di masa depan."_

"_Kibum-_ah_…?"_

_Kibum tersenyum lagi. Kali ini ialah yang menangkup kedua pipi Siwon. "Tidak, _hyung_. Jawabanku tetap sama," bisik Kibum kemudian menempatkan ciuman di bibir tebal _visual Super Junior_ itu._

_Membiarkan salju jatuh di atas kepala mereka. Meleburkan semua rasa khawatir yang menggema. Menarik diri dari ciuman tanpa napsu. Lalu Kibum kembali berbisik. "Lamar aku lagi suatu hari nanti…ketika semua orang mulai merindukanku…dan siap menerimaku kembali sebagai Kim Kibum yang baru…Kim Kibum-mu…"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**End of Flashback**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Siwon masih sangat ingat ketika lamarannya ditolak. Bukan, bukan karena Kibum tidak mencintainya. Tetapi _namja_ dingin itu ingin dirinya menunggu hingga keduanya benar-benar matang. Ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara berpikir _namja_ bernama Kibum itu.

Dan sekarang…Kibum mengiriminya pesan seolah meminta dia untuk menikah dengannya? Atau mungkin meminta Siwon untuk melamarnya lagi? Siwon tidak mengerti. Segara saja ia menghubungi nomor Kibum.

…tutt…tutt…tutt…

'_Yeoboseyo_…?' suara diseberang sana begitu terdengar merdu. Siwon juga tidak memungkiri ada nada bahagia dalam nada suara itu. '_Siwon _hyung…?'

"Hei…_snow white_…?"

'_Hm. _Gwenchanayo, hyung_? Ada apa dengan suaramu_?' Siwon bisa mendengar suara Kibum yang begitu khawatir.

"_Gwenchana_. Menyenangkan bisa memeluk seorang gadis, huh?" tanya Siwon menggoda Kibum.

Ia bisa mendengar deru napas Kibum, juga dengusan dari kekasihnya itu. '_Tidak senyaman memelukmu. _Pabbo_. Kau cemburu pada _ELF?'

"Tidak. Jadi…kau akan menikahi mereka atau aku?"

Siwon mendengar kekehan Kibum. '_Bahkan kau sudah menikahi mereka lebih dulu sebelum menikahiku. Jadi kau mau punya berapa banyak pendamping, huh, Choi Siwon_?'

Siwon tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. "Satu yang abadi, Kibum-_ah_. _It's You_…"

Seandainya Siwon bisa melihat Kibum yang tersenyum sangat lembut di sana. '_Then…marry me_?'

"_Of course…I'll marry you_, Choi Kibum…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari berada di Shanghai, akhirnya Kibum sampai di apartemennya. Ia sangat bersyukur setidanya bisa beristirahat sebentar. Kibum membawa kakinya menuju tempatnya tinggal sekarang. Sedikit menunduk tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang berdiri di depan pintu tempat tinggalnya.

"Hei, _snow white_."

'Deg'

Kibum merasa gila ketika ia mendengar suara Siwon. Namun tidak ingin kelihatan bodoh, ia mendongak dan mendapati sosok itu di sana. Sosok itu juga tersenyum, senyuman yang membuat Kibum selalu merasa percaya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Yo!" sapa Siwon lagi membuat Kibum mempercepat langkahnya kemudian menubrukkan diri ke dalam pelukan hangat _namja_ tampan itu.

Ah, sepertinya malam ini benar-benar malam yang indah.

"Hei…?"

Siwon mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Siwon yang menunduk. _Namja_ yang terkenal dingin di Super Junior saat sebelum vakuum itu tersenyum. Menjawab pelan. "Hei…"

"_Welcome back_…" bisik Siwon seraya menempatkan ciuman di kening, hidung dan bibir Kibum. Menyesapkan sebentar sebelum menarik diri. Membawa tubuh itu berjarak sedikit, dan mengambil tangan Kibum, memakaikan cincin di jari manis sosok yang sudah beberapa tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya. "…_then you __**should have**__ to marry me, right, _Kim Kibum?"

Kibum tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terkekeh. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengecup bibir _namja_ tampan itu sebelum menjawab. "_Yes. I do_…"

Dan, ya. Ketika dalam hati Kibum berharap bisa beristirahat setelah kelelahan yang ia hadapi. Malam ini juga ia resmi dilamar lagi oleh sosok yang begitu ia cintai dan rindukan.

"_Saranghae_…" bisik Siwon sambil menempatkan beberapa ciuman di kepala Kibum.

"_Nado saranghae_…" balas Kibum lembut seraya merasakan angin yang berhembus melewati mereka. Yah, akhir seperti ini…ia hanya bisa berharap akan menjadi awal yang baik untuk mereka berdua kedepannya.

Dan sepertinya mereka lupa jika mereka masih berada di depan pintu apartemen Kibum yang memungkinkan siapapun bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan ketika mereka akhirnya kembali berciuman.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note**_ : **Tolong maafkan saya kalau ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan. **_**Happy **_**SiBum**_** Days Love**_**, yooo!**

**Ah, yasudahlah. Menurut kalian bagaimana? Maaf yo jika hanya bisa membuat ini *bow***

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
